Thin Line between Love and Hate
by Melodie LeBeau
Summary: 7th year has just started for Harry Potter. Harry has been having really strange dreams. He finds himself working with Malfoy alot. Some interesting things are bound to happen. [Slash] [DH] [OotP Spoilers]
1. Horribly Bad Days

Disclaimer:  J.K. Rowling owns everything.  I just play with her ingenious characters and settings.  

She is really such an amazing person, someone who would never sue me.  I hope.

-------------------

Chapter 1:  Horribly bad days

-------------------

Draco Malfoy was pissed. 

Though this wasn't unusual, He was REALLY pissed this morning. 

Storming out of his room Draco passed by a cluster of 2nd years who immediately stopped planning their prank on McGonagall to cower closer to each other away from the raging 7th year.

"I can't fucking believe it!"

Draco stormed down the stairs whipped around the bottom of the banister to stop directly in front of his cousin.

"I cannot fucking BELIEVE it!"

Blaise Zabini raised his eyes from his potions homework to stare directly into Draco's infuriated gaze.

"Now what did he do this time?"

Blaise lazily laid down his quill and crossed his legs.

"It's not anything to do with that, Zabini, Father disowned me! He fucking disowned me, his only son!  The only one who will ever do anything for the Malfoy name and he fucking disowns me!"

Draco kicked a 1st year's book across the room, (might I add, the 1st year had it laying on the floor in front of them while they read it.) and slumped into the nearest arm chair.

Blaise's jaw dropped to the floor as he tried to think whether he had heard Draco right or not.

"D...Disowned you?  For bloody what??"

"Take a fucking guess Zabini, I'll give you two!"

Draco grabbed Blaise by the arm and drug him back upstairs to his room, Draco slammed the door and began pacing back and forth in front of Blaise who had sat down on Draco's bed.

"He found out about your.... preference didn't he?"

Draco paused slightly in his pacing

"That's one guess, you got one more."

"Then the Order? How though?"

Draco stopped pacing and turned to Blaise as he picked up a pack of cigarettes, pulled one out, and lit it.

"You know Dumbledore is going to have a fucking cow if you smoke in here right?"

"Do I really care?  Anyway, apparently one of his little death-eater pals was acting as spy for a couple of days and saw me... and Father wont buy that I was spying for him.  Its fucked, not only is my cover COMPLETELY blown, but I have completely lost the Malfoy fortune! I am no better than those dirty Weasles anymore..."

----------------------

Meanwhile, on the quiddich pitch...

"Ron, you git.  BLOCK the ball don't run from it.  Jesus Christ, you have been on the team for 2 years now, can't you even do THAT right?"

Harry Potter was in a very bad mood. 

Ron Weasley just stopped and glared at his "best friend".

"Shut the fuck up, Harry!  You have been moody all day, what the fuck is wrong with you?

That's the second block I have missed in the last 2 hours.  I'd say I'm doing pretty well, and normally, you would agree"

"Look, I had a bad night okay?  Sorry. Fuck. Let's just call it a day."

"Fine."

Harry and Ron landed, gathered up their gear, and walked in complete awkward silence to the locker rooms.

Ron slumped down on a bench and began pulling off his pads and tossing them into his locker. 

"So what the fuck is going on with you anyway?"

"I have had a really long week, and this morning didn't help…" 

Harry slumped down next to Ron and let his head fall back against the wall behind them.

"I mean, I have this huge fucking assignment at the Order, and even though Snape KNOWS this he still fucking gave me detention and took off 50 points for me dozing in his class. It was the 1st day back at school you would think he could give me a break you know?"

Harry stood up and walked to his locker to stuff his quiddich gear in.

"On top of that Monday when I was leaving the Dursley's,  my aunt and uncle said not to come back for summer holiday since I am gonna be 18 at the end of it.   Not that I would ever want to go back to the wretched place, it was really nice of them to let me know… I was planning on looking for a place _after _this term_._"

Ron stretched and began to walk out of the locker room.  He stopped and glanced back at Harry who was still standing in front of his locker lost in thought.

"You coming"

"Oh... Yeah.  Wait up…"

Harry slammed his locker and jogged to catch up with Ron.

"Well, Harry, if you can't find a place by the end of term you're always welcome at the hollow!  Mum doesn't want Herm and I to look for a place until after term, Says we need to focus on our studies, so we're gonna be there for awhile.  You know my mum, she would be more than happy to have you there for a little while too."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and the whole Snape thing… Snape is an ass. We have known that since 1st year.  Just because he is in the order doesn't change anything.  He still hates us, and he is still a fucking prick."

"Soooo… What happened this morning anyway?"

"A plethora of things.  One I have a meeting tonight running on like no sleep.  Dumbledore conveniently waited until this morning to tell me."

"A meeting?  I wasn't told about this…"

"I don't know, I think it is just for one mission or something.  So I have to goto a meeting running on like zero sleep… It's fucking annoying.  Plus it's the 3rd day of term and teachers are already loading us with tons of homework.  7th year is fucking hard."

"Everyone has bad days, I wouldn't worry about it."

"Well, that's not all that happened this morning."

"I'm sure it can't be as bad as you are making it out to be."

"Well, you don't know the half of it…"

----------------------

Malfoy sat up from the place he had slumped to on the floor of his room.

"I need to go for a walk, I'll see you later Zabini."

Blaise sat up from Draco's bed just in time to see the door to the room slam

"Huh?"

----------------------

Harry and Ron finally reached the entrance of the Gryffindor tower.  Ron stepped up next to the fat lady.

"Windgardium!"

The portrait swung open and Ron began to step inside.

"Um… Ron…"

Ron paused and turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"I think I am gonna go for a walk down by the lake or something.  I'll be up in awhile okay?"

"Right, you want some company?"

"Naw… See ya later!"

"Whatever."

Ron turned around and shut the portrait behind him.

Harry stepped off towards the grand hall.

_"God, what the fuck was up with that dream this morning…"_

Harry turned a corner and smashed right into someone.

----------------------

Someone was on top of Draco.  He had been walking from the hall and someone had just fucking smashed right into him. 

"Potter! Get the fuck off of me."

"I am trying!  Fucking shut up and stop moving so I can get untangled"

"JUST GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

Harry finally managed to untangle himself from the raging Slytherin and stood up.

----------------------

Sorry that is kinda a cliff hanger, but I thought that was a good stopping point. 

For those of you wondering, I am probably not finishing Dark Arts any time soon.  I have a 5th chapter written but I am really not happy with it.  I am REALLY stuck.  I started that fic with no idea what the end would be . (How stupid huh?)  So naturally I got writers block.  I might fully rewrite it after I am done with this one.  I have the whole story of this one in my mind just dieing to get out!  

Anyway!  I hope you like it so far!

- 3 – Rei-Chan

-----------------

Update:  OMG, Sorry!!! I was supposed to get chapter 2 up right after Chapter 1 but I have been so busy!  So, now I am working Uber hard to finish it so I can get it up.  Honestly being a major fic reader, a chapter every 2 days isn't that bad


	2. Fighting and Old Hideouts

Disclaimer:  J.K. Rowling owns everything.  I just play with her ingenious characters and settings. 

She is really such an amazing person, someone who would never sue me.  I hope.

Thanks to:

CuriousDreamWeaver

Gothic Angel

Eyes0nme19

Chimiximi858

Shyla-of-Slytherin

Esuare

Without Permission

You all are so sweet your reviews make me want to write more and more!

-------------------

Chapter 2: Fighting and Old Hideouts

-------------------

Harry finally managed to untangle himself from the raging Slytherin and stood up.

"Watch where you're fucking going Malfoy"

Harry moved to walk past Draco, but Draco shot an arm out in front of Harry blocking his path.

"Apologize"

"What? Why the fuck would I have to apologize?  You smashed into me."

"I said apologize, Potter."

"Fuck you."

Harry raised his hand to move Draco's arm, Draco pulled his arm back and shoved Harry hard into the wall.

"Look. Potter. I am not having a good day.  Fucking apologize and lets be on our way, huh?"

"Malfoy! Potter!"

Harry turned his head to the side, Draco's arm across his chest pinning him to the wall, to see Professor McGonagall running towards them.

"Stop this fighting right now!  I am not going to tolerate another year of this nonsense.  Unless you both want to lose house points I would suggest you both get to your respective common rooms right now!"

Draco let his arm fall back to his side and smirked at Harry.  He turned his back and raised his hand in a mocking wave.

"See ya later, Potter."

Harry stepped forward and fixed his glasses.

"You two really need to stop this Harry.  It is not a good example for the younger students.  I'm sure Madam Pomfrey doesn't want you two in her office every week again."

"Yeah."

-----------------------------

At 10:55pm that night, Harry slipped out of bed as quietly as could be and tip toed down to the common room and out the portrait hole.

When he got out of hearing range of any sleeping students he broke into a run.  He was going to be late.  He only had 5 minutes to get to the meeting of the Order.

He whipped around a corner and jumped down a flight of stairs or two.  Finally he stood in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Jelly Belly"

The Statue moved to the side and he ran up the stairs.

Dumbledore was already gone apparently. 

Harry stopped in front of the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and hopped in.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place!"

Harry appeared in the great living room of the Black household.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Harry immediately stopped and stared at the person sitting on the couch.  Then over at Dumbledore.

"What is he doing here?"

Draco sat up from the couch and stared at Harry

"Yeah, what the fuck is _he_ doing here?"

Dumbledore just sat back and chuckled

"I have a mission, one that I need you both for."

"Sir, we can't be in the same room with each other at school… How are we supposed to work on a mission together"

"It's a fairly simple task really."

"Sir…"

"Now, just hear me out boys."

-------------------------------

"Hey Harry! Wake up. Come on, you're gonna miss breakfast!"

 Ron shook Harry who was finally fast asleep after another restless night.

"Harry! Come _on_."

"Huh? … muuurrrrr… yeah, I'm up. Okay."

Harry pulled himself up and out of bed.  Yawning widely he glanced up at his best friend.

"Hey go ahead without me.  I need to take a shower and get dressed."

"Right, you better hurry. We're already late as it is."

Ron grabbed his tie off of his bed and began tying it as he walked out the door.

Harry stretched and walked into the bathroom.  He took a quick shower, got dressed, and raked his fingers through his unruly hair.

With a quick grimace at his reflection he headed out of Gryffindor tower down towards the Grand Hall.

----------------------------------

Draco was once again, in a bad mood.  Thanks to Dumbledore he would have to spend most of his free time on a mission with only

Harry Potter.  This didn't exactly translate to the best term he had ever had.

"So, I kicked the leg of her table which knocked her whole potion all over her!  Snape took 20 points from Gryffindor for it!!"

Draco smiled and laughed at Pansy's story, but his heart wasn't exactly in it.  His mind was other places.  Places like his dreams last night.

He pushed his egg around on his plate, deep in though.  Draco suddenly stood up and went to walk out of the Hall.

"Where are you going Draco honey?  You barely touched your food."

Pansy grabbed Draco's wrist and smiled up at him.

Draco wrenched his arm from her, and threw her a disgusted look.

"I'm not hungry."

Draco grabbed his things and swept out of the Grand Hall.  When he reached the other side of the doors he paused for a moment, and sighed.

After only a moment of standing there he heard footsteps coming down the halls.  He quickly gathered himself and held his head up and he walked forward with a smirk on his face. 

Walking a bit further forward, someone came into view from around a corner up ahead.  It was Harry Potter.

-------------------------------------

Harry turned the corner towards the Great Hall with his head down.  When he was only twenty feet from the doors he heard someone behind him clear their throat loudly.  Turning around Harry saw that Draco Malfoy was standing about two feet away. 

"You look like you're really thinking hard, Potter.  Trying to figure out a way to beat us to the cup this year?"

"Sod off, Malfoy.  I am a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"I really don't appreciate being talked to that way Potter.  It's not my fault the orphan savior can't be engaged in simple conversation."

"Shut the fuck up, I am not in the fucking mood.  Look, we are both going to be expelled in our **last **year here if we let McGonagall see us fight one more time.  I am really not in the mood to be homeless, are you?"

"Don't worry, she won't get a chance to see.  You'll be down before they have a chance to get out here."

Draco smirked at Harry and cracked his knuckles.

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you Malfoy, but you just can't let me alone for five bloody minutes this term can you? …… Fine.  You wanna fight?  Follow me."

Harry striated from where he was leaned against the wall and began walking down the hall.

Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't protest and followed Harry through the castle out a passage he didn't even know existed which left them standing about 20 feet out of the reach of the Whomping Willow.

"Why in Merlin's name, did you lead me out here?"

Harry completely ignored Draco's question and picked up a broken branch from the ground.

"Hello?  Potter?  You gonna answer me?"

Draco stopped his questioning when Potter bent down as close as he could get to the willow and jabbed a small knot with the stick and the branches completely stopped moving.

"What?  How did you…."

"Come on…"

Harry crawled between the large roots and disappeared and after a slight inspection of the hole Draco followed. They appeared in an underground passage which seemed to go on for quite a ways.

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

"Somewhere nobody will here us, and if they do it won't matter."

"Okay, you are really starting to creep me out Potter."

After walking for was seemed like miles through the dark, damp passage they reached a steep flight of stairs. After climbing the stairs for what seemed like miles, Harry's head finally hit a trapdoor with a loud thud. Pushing open the trap door they immerged in a medium sized room with ripped up carpets, smashed furniture, and a couple unbroken chairs and a table.

"Okay…. Where the fuck are we…."

"The Shrieking Shack."

Draco stared at Harry for a second as if he had just grown another head, and turned around starting to open the trap door.

"What?  Are you scared?"

"Of course not!"

Draco let the trap door fall back, but he stayed right next to it.

"So why the fuck did you bring me up to the most haunted house in all of England?"

"It's not haunted; anyway we won't be heard up here by any teachers. Sure, we'll miss History of Magic but you wanted to beat my ass, so here we are!"

Draco just walked up to Harry and punched him in the stomach. Harry bent down slightly and gasped for a breath.  Draco paused for a second expecting Harry to try and hit him back, but when the retaliation didn't come he shoved Harry hard up against the wall and punched his in the face.  Again, he waited a moment for Harry to retaliate but again, it didn't come.

"Why the fuck aren't you fighting back, Potter?!"

Harry striated himself and wiped the blood off of his face and shrugged.

"heh."  Draco sat down in the boarded up window on the left wall of the room.

"For dragging me up here so enthusiastically I would have thought you wanted to fight."

Harry stood up from where he had slumped in the corner lost in thought.

"We should get back…"

"History of Magic is only a fourth over, if we go back now we'll just get into more trouble."

Harry looked up at Draco with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Since when do you care about getting in trouble?  It's not like you do… all you have to do is call daddy dearest and he'll bail his little prince right out of it."

Draco moved slightly as if about to stand up, but he just took a deep breath and let his head fall back against the windowsill.

"Not that you would fucking care, but I don't exactly have that luxury anymore."

"What? Is daddy mad at you for something?... Oooh maybe.."

"Look! My father knows I am in the fucking Order okay?  I am no longer his fucking son."

Draco stood up and walked to the other side of the room, turned around as if to walk the other way but turned back to the wall and punched it so hard his fist went right through the decaying drywall.

"Just shut the fuck up, Potter.  You don't know what it is like to lead two lives!  Everyone knows exactly who the fuck you are!  You're Mr. Gryffindor.  The-Boy-Who-Lived.  Everyone knows which side you're on.  Nobody assumes naturally that you're fucking evil!  There is no sneaking around for you, playing Prince of Slytherin then reporting about Voldemort the next moment.  Do you have any fucking clue in that perfect skull of yours what getting caught means for me.  It means I am useless!  Nobody in the Order fucking trusts me, and there is no more working to bring down Voldemort because the only thing I could ever be used for was a spy!"

Draco pressed his left hand up against the wall and stood with his face in the corner.  His right fist clenched next to his body.

"Um… Draco, I'm not saying I have any idea what you're going through…. But I do know what it is like to lead two completely different lives.  For the 1st 11 years of my life I thought I was nothing, I was treated like I was less than nothing. Then I find out about my parents, and that the man who murdered them wants me dead more than anything in the world and the reason for his attack on my parents was a fucking prophesy about ME.  Just because my mother's remaining aura reflected Voldemort's spell back on him, I am revered as some sort of martyr… It's not all fun and games you know."

Draco lifted his head slightly and chuckled

"You're right you don't have any idea what I am going through… but, it seems you aren't as perfect as everyone makes you out to be."

Draco moved to sit across from Harry who was leaning against a wall with his knees under his chin.

"Are you okay?"

Draco gestured towards the cut on Harry's lip.

"Uh.. Yeah, I'm fine.  Okay…. Why the hell are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

"There doesn't seem to be anything to fight about anymore does there?  Plus nobody is around, and I doubt that anyone will care about me much longer anyway… Once Slytherin finds out about my father I'll be shunned.  Might as well make a new friend while I can, huh?"

"And why exactly would you think I would want to be your friend after 6 years of complete torment?"

-------------------------------------------------

Ugh! Wow, that took a REALLY long time to complete.  Sorry if it sucks.

Review! Do it….


End file.
